Elizibeth
by MissObscene
Summary: it was for an assignment, Hope you like it. It is about a girl who meets a boy and he is a wolf.. it was written ages ago. so. not sure if its any good now


If only I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't Have accidentally killed my boyfriend. My name is Elizibeth-Rose Sheppard. My friends call me Eliza, well they used to. I live in Heaven now. Let me explain my story. I was at school and the teacher Mrs. Lorene had said "Class, We have a new student." And I thought to myself "Oh god, not another noob." I was dreading it, but then he walked in and my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. He wasn't some "Football Jerk", what I saw was epic with a capital "E". He had black emo hair, black nails and eyeliner, a band t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. I was in heaven. And a Rock n' Roll Symphony begin playing in my head, it was weird."Say hello the class and introduce yourself." the teacher explained.

"Hi, my name is Vergil. I like art, comics, music, I sing, and play guitar. Hope we get along and if you don't like me. Oh well, too bad. Your loss in a good friend." He smirked and he looked at me, I blushed and looked away and when I did, I saw an empty desk and I went blank. "Ok, Vergil take a seat next to Elizibeth." He sat next to me and said, "That is a very pretty name." He smiled and shook my hand and I said "You can call me Eliza." He nodded. Right as the teacher was about to speak the intercom spoke, it was the Principle Mr. Eisenburg. Well actually, it was the Vice Principle Mrs. Eisenburg. It was his wife. They ran the school together. Anyways, she called the teacher to the office. "I'll be right back class, just open up your math books to page 182 and talk amongst yourselves." The second she left Vergil and I started chatting. It felt like a dream. He was so awesome that my heart flew. And his eyes they were this emerald green and they shined like the moonlight. Then he brought up the school dance, "So, Eliza is anyone taking you to the dance?" "No, no one has asked me yet," I said with a slight tone. "Would you like to go with me?" When he asked, my eyes lit up and I was smiling right from ear to ear. I said "I'd love to!" My heart started pounding out of my chest! I couldn't believe it.

"Ok class, Are we ready to begin?" When the teacher came in it's like the record stopped and skipped. I thought to myself "And there goes my fun." So class had started and it's like the clock didn't tick! It felt like class was never going end, and I just wanted it to be over. So time passed and finally the bell rang and it was time for the next class and then lunch, then more classes. As we were walking to the next class, I heard Vergil say sarcastically "Yay. More work. I'm in heaven." I just giggled and said "What's wrong? You don't like history?" "No. Not. At. All. It's in the past why do we need to worry about it? It already happened, that's why it's in the past," He explained. I stared and said "Hm, good point." So again, more suffering as Vergil put it. Once history class finished and the bell rang Vergil and I scurried straight to the lunch room. When I sat down at the table, I noticed Vergil coming to sit next to me. He was following me around like a little puppy. It was cute. "So Eliza, What kind of music do you like?" he asked. I responded with "I like everything, 'cept for country." "Ha, same here. Just keep the honky-tonk music away from me please and no one gets hurt." He said and I giggled at him. "What about comics? And movies? Or Art?" Answering all these questions was fun and I got to ask him some too. So I went on my usual routine of life at school then when school ended I'd go home and I was leaving. Vergil wanted to walk with me home. As we were walking, we chatted and I thought to myself "Oh my gosh! This is the best day ever!" When I walked through my door my mom immediately jumped on me. "It's just me and my mom and my lil'sister. My dad is in the army. I adore my dad for what he does" I explained to Vergil. "So dear, who's your friend?" My mom asked with a smile that would just light up the whole room. "My name is Vergil, I'm new at Eliza's school." "I see, are you from around here?" "No I moved here from Washington."

I just looked at him like "Whaaa? You didn't tell me that." "Oopsie. Guess I forgot." "It's ok," I said and smiled and we just laughed it off and went into the other room to study and work. We had to study about dinosaurs. "I hate dinosaurs," Vergil said and I just laughed. "Damn you barney!" I was drinking milk and I laughed so hard it nearly came shooting out of my nose!

We laughed and goofed off when we were supposed to be studying. I had to be a spoil sport and interrupt the fun, " Ok we have to get back to work or were gonna be in so much trouble" And I was barely breathing when I said it because we were laughing so hard from all the fun we were having!.."Eliza! Is your friend staying for dinner?" My mom called out. I asked him "You wanna stay?" "Sure! I'd love to! Just let me call up my mom and tell her I'll be home before bed." So he stayed for dinner that night and my mom chatted with him. Which was embarrassing! Later before he left he gave me a hug and said goodnight and goodbye. As time passed we grew closer and closer and it was only a week away till the dance and I still needed a dress so me and my mom went out shopping for one. I had gone through so many dresses it was crazy. But then I saw it. It was perfect! I picked

out a black dress and the skirt was only a bit above my knee and was very poufy! I'd wear my combat boots and my black laced gloves to finish it off. I couldn't wait for the dance! Just sitting and waiting sucked ass. But I knew that time would fly and surely enough it did. It felt like just yesterday I got the dress and the next day was the dance! And as I was getting ready I thought, "Holy shit. I have a boyfriend and I'm going to a dance." I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs to get it and it was Vergil. He was holding a little box. I asked, "What's in the 'lil box?" he smiled and said "Oh this? It's a gift just for you." I smiled. I opened the box and it was a pretty necklace. It was a skull with crossbones! "Oh my Skittles! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I thanked and jumped at him for a hug. "Haha, you're welcome Eliza!" So his dad took us to the dance and when we got there everyone was dancing and having fun and we joined in with everyone. We were having so much fun! Then the music started to slow and so did we. "Eliza?" He said to me. "Yeah?" "You look gorgeous." "Thank you." he smiled at me and I noticed something strange. His eyes, they were a brighter neon green."Vergil,..Did you get contacts?" "No." His eye started to twitch and he started to sweat a little too. "Vergil? Are you okay?" I said frantically "Y-yeah. I'll be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom." I stood there watching him as he walked away. Wondering what was wrong as the moonbeams shined through the windows. Suddenly, I heard a loud roar. Everyone heard it. Bursting through the doors was a werewolf. I thought this was a dream. Everyone was running for their lives and I ran out of the school, through the woods. It was a shortcut to my house. Then I heard it running after me. I finally got to my house and as I ran through the door I immediately grabbed my dad's gun out from the metal safe. Bang! I shot it a couple of times and it fell to the floor. I noticed it started to change. It changed into Vergil! I went blank and dropped the gun, fell to my knees, and crawled over to him "Vergil! I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know." Saying to him as I held his hand as he tried to laugh about it. "I know. That's cause I didn't tell you. You silly waffle." He started to go limp and no one was home. I was panicking even more and called an ambulance. As he was being brought to the hospital I called my mom and his parents. During all of this I'm crying and barely breathing as I'm on the phone. As everything was happening I kept going blank and when I saw him in the hospital, I blamed myself for everything. He was barely breathing. I couldn't handle it so I ran outside and my mom had followed and I demanded to be taken home. Days had passed. He was still in the hospital. I couldn't take the grief. I had shot him near the heart. It was a bit later when the ambulance came and he lost a lot of blood. I didn't know if he was going to make it. School started to suck and I would get beaten up, shoved into lockers, have things thrown at me and I got called a murderer. And I snapped, but sitting here in heaven I still feel like an idiot and it was an accident. That is how I'm here. If I wanted to kill my boyfriend intentionally, I would be in hell right now. I committed suicide, simple as that. Being in heaven I can watch over everyone. Even Vergil. And I know I had made a mistake and one particular day I thought. Why did I kill myself Why? What was wrong with me? I loved him to death, literally. Then I saw Vergil doing something. He was about to hang himself. And I thought to myself, "Why Vergil?" then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and saw it was Vergil! Then he kissed me and now I knew I was in heaven. I knew I'd live with him forever. In happiness, we'd never get old, we'll be young forever. We'd get whatever we want, when we want, and how we want it. Even thought we didn't have our families here, we had each other. We could watch over them and haunt them on our birthdays and their own. We can haunt them on the holidays. That is how I'm here. That is my story and my life of being a teenager. With a boyfriend, who accidentally killed her boyfriend, who was a werewolf. How would you have made things different?


End file.
